


be gentle with me, i'm a delicate cherry pie

by turnip (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous context, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: Soonyoung and Wonwoo make sure they get everything right for Wonwoo's first time. Wonwoo still ends up complaining.





	be gentle with me, i'm a delicate cherry pie

"Napkins?"

"On the table for necessary clean-up."

"Lotion?"

"Right by your knee."

"Gloves?"

"Here you go."

"Okay, lay back down on your front for me?"

"Gee, this is so romantic, Soonyoung-ah. Way to wine-and-dine a guy."

"Do you want a handwritten invitation, fuckhead? Just get on the bed."

"I'm leaving you the worst Yelp review when we're done here. Zero out of five stars, would never come again."

"Shut up. Here, put the pillow under your chest. Do you want something to bite down on?"

"You're not making this sound even the slightest bit comforting, you realize. Are you prepping me for surgery, doc?"

"Do you wanna pop this thing or not?"

"I sure hope you don't talk to all your fucks like this."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. Now, _lay down._ "

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going. Be gentle with me, will you? It's my first time."

"Yeah, like I couldn't tell with your ninny-ass voice and how you keep trying to distract me."

"Well, it's not like you're giving me any kind of reassurance here!"

"Okay, you're right. That's my fault, Wonwoo-yah. Relax for me, okay? I'll be gentle. It won't hurt even a little."

"...Fuck, okay, just do it."

"Okay, I'm going in."

"....fuCK OW, OW—KWON SOONYOUNG _WHAT THE FUCK—_ "

"STOP MOVING, YOU JERK, YOU'RE JUST GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!"

"YOU'RE DIGGING A FUCKING HOLE INTO MY SHOULDER?! HOW THE FUCK DO I STOP MOVING?!"

"Almost there, almost there—"

"FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK—"

"—got it!! Look, Wonwoo, isn't it pretty! It's like a spoonful of cottage cheese!"

Soonyoung thrusts his handful under Wonwoo's nose with a beam. Wonwoo twitches.

"You're never popping another pimple of mine ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> [beatific smile] i just rly like being silly sry guys HAHAHA


End file.
